uncle_shermanfandomcom-20200213-history
Steve Harvey
Biography Steve Harvey is a 23 Trillion-year-old human man. Despite being born in 1205 he is in fact 23 Trillion years old. This is because, the original Steve Harvey, "Edtgur", as he was known as, was reborn. He was formed into an egg hidden throughout the Multiverse. The egg made its way into our universe, finally reaching Earth, crash landing, destroying an entire 8th Continent. Though you might be wondering, why was Steve Harvey reborn? Well, in an Unknown Alternate Universe or "U.A.U", Steve Harvey the First, was a great warrior and chemist. He created cures for 12 diseases and a cure for a rare kind of cancer. His ingredients are unknown, as he didn't want to tell anyone, so evil people wouldn't use these ingredients for evil. As previously stated, he was a great warrior. He was a sword fighter. He used the powerful bakblonian blade capable of cutting solid steel. He then used the power of his bald head to blind people, making them instantly lose their sight. Steve Harvey thought this was an awesome power, but didn't want to blind everyone. He told Scientists to make him into a giant egg. The Egg The egg Steve Harvey was born in was a giant egg made from titanium steel and eggshell, glued together with Moon Juice. The egg weighed about 1098 pounds. It had to be carried by machines. Discovery Steve Harvey's reborn egg was found on March 23rd, 1205. The Humans, at the area, which was a sub-species, known as Dr. Philers, found this egg in the bottom of the Pacific Ocean. They used machinery, that was very advanced at the time, to get the egg. It was put in a special machine to incubate. On January 17th, 1957 the egg hatched making the Steve Harvey that we know today. Life Steve Harvey is a Comedian. He has or hosts multiple shows. Coming in 2021, Steve Harvey's newest show, will be set to air. Steve Harvey has also released a book, "How I and Dr. Phil created our own universe". It is available to be purchased right now, though it costs $18 Billion and 48 Super Long Mega Supreme Super Spicy Ballsack Sausages. Speaking of creating a Universe, Steve Harvey did, in fact, collaborate with Dr. Phil to create their own universe. It will not be able to be accessed until 3002. Phil Swift was going to be a part of building an entire Universe, but the president, Donald J. Trump, said he will not allow it. The Universe itself is under construction. It should be finished by 2088. During July 2018, it had 1 planet finished. No life existed on it yet. Now, there's another planet and the first one has a living ballsack on it. Progress is going slow, so it may be open for an extra 500 years. Friends, Family, and Enemies Friends and Family Steve Harvey is married to Marjorie bridges-woods. "I don't specifically remember why I married her. So I don't know," said Steve, at the 2007 Yearly Poop Festival "But at least I found a second one to cheat on her with". Steve Harvey and Dr. Phil are Best friends. They meet up at the same place every 2nd Wednesday, every 2 months. The exact place they go to is currently unknown. It will be revealed in the year 9900 if human life still exists. Steve Harvey is friends with Robotic Harveytron. A Steve Harvey robotic clone created in 2002. It is programmed to destroy the Poop galaxy in the year 1900000. Who knows why, or even if this galaxy exists. Steve Harvey also has a son, math kid. He first appeared on Steve, a show. Math Kid since his first appearance has gone to appear on MasterChef. But not MasterChef Junior. The normal one with adults. I'm not joking. Steve Harvey's family is abnormally large. It consists of nearly 45,394 people. How this is possible is unknown but it is assumed that 39,393 of these aren't real, and are simply figments of imagination. Another theory is that these family members are so complex that the normal human mind is unable to handle it. Steve Harvey's uncle, Stevey Harvonomore, has constantly talked about how Harvey likes to poop. Steve Harvey denies the claims, but deep down, we all know the truth. Enemies Steve Harvey is known to have various enemies. One is the current president of the USA, Donald J. Trump. Ever since Trump called Steve Harvey fat in kindergarten, Harvey swore to get his revenge. Currently, Steve has put this aside and Melania Trump is now cheating on her husband. Put the puzzle pieces together there and you'll figure out what I'm saying. Another one of Steve's enemies is a race of aliens called the Ballsackians. As also illustrated in the story mode of Super Mega Fighters, Steve Harvey's Harvey-Mobile was destroyed in an attempt to stop the aliens from turning the moon into their own personal base. Disgusting. Steve Harvey's Universal Trip In 2010, Steve Harvey spent 23 Quadrillion dollars on a trip through the multiverse. He traveled to 7 different universes. His trip lasted 5 years. Steve Harvey even ended up gaining 784 new wives because of this trip. Steve did not tell his earth wife. Steve has even gone as far as to have a child, though he told that specific galaxy wife and now galaxy mother, that he's going to return after he gets some milk from the store. Steve Harvey is now working with the government to remove all traces of that galaxy's existence. Category:Characters